Unsaturated olefins, aromatics and minor amounts of sulfur-containing compounds in the fuel oil tend to form gums by reacting with oxygen, and ultimately to form carbon deposits, especially at critical locations like intake valves, nozzles, or the combustion chamber, which will facilitate formation of engine deposits and seriously affect the performance of the engine, causing engine problems like difficult starting, idle instability, poor driving, poor acceleration, and severe power loss. In order to suppress the formation of such deposits in the engine, the prior art has developed a number of detergents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,612 discloses a Mannich base and a process for producing same. The Mannich base is produced by reacting a hydrocarbyl-substituted alkyl o-cresol with an aldehyde and an amine, and after produced into a detergent, exhibits some deposit formation suppressing performance.
US 20040168364 discloses a Mannich base and a process for producing same. The Mannich base is produced by the reaction of a phenolic compound with an aldehyde and an amine, and after produced into a detergent, exhibits some deposit formation suppressing performance.
However, there still remains much room for the prior art detergent to be improved in terms of the deposit formation suppressing performance.
In addition to the adverse effects of deposit, rust on engines will seriously shorten the service life of engine, and that on some key parts will largely affect the operating performance of engine. The prior art pays a lot of attention on the deposit formation suppressing performance of a detergent, but little on the anticorrosion performance thereof.
Therefore, there still remains a need in the prior art for a detergent, which can effectively suppress the formation of deposits, and at the same, shows excellent anticorrosion performance.